


Tongue Touching

by localpharmacist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confused Tsukishima Kei, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Cute Tsukishima Kei, Finger Sucking, First years as second years, Kageyama being very convincing, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Second Year Hinata Shouyou, Second Year Kageyama Tobio, Second Year Tsukishima Kei, Second Year Yachi Hitoka, Second Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima's weak, because I adore them, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localpharmacist/pseuds/localpharmacist
Summary: Kageyama is on a quest to find out what tongues actually taste like. Tsukishima thinks he's being stupid. He's intrigued though.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 20
Kudos: 241





	Tongue Touching

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back with more TsukiKage, as always. I wrote some kinda sad stuff and I just thought that I'll write something lighter! Please accept this humble offering. I hope you'll be able to enjoy this one!
> 
> Update: I edited some stuff. I made a couple mistakes. Also I just realized this is very silly.

Tsukishima was finishing his strawberry milk when he noticed Kageyama staring at him while munching on a bread, with a milk carton in his other hand. They were having lunch at the rooftop, but it wasn't just the two of them of course. Yamaguchi, Hinata, and Yachi were with them as well, chatting happily with each other. The five of them somehow had grown closer in their second year, though Tsukishima wouldn't admit it out loud that he considered the King and the Shrimp as his friends. They weren't exactly bad, and unfortunately Tsukishima had grown to tolerate their presence. He was used to them by now.

If there was one thing that he couldn't get used to, it was that pair of blue eyes looking at him.

He supposed it wasn't exactly weird that Kageyama would look at his way. The setter did it a lot whenever they were practicing, and he would always have some kind of a critique and complain hanging by the tip of his tongue. Tsukishima still didn't like being told what to do, especially when it came from the King and his demanding voice, but he had learned that those words came from a place of care and support, regardless of the ungraceful delivery. Tsukishima had learned to accept them, although there were times he would retort back with his usual jabs.

But Kageyama had never blatantly stared at him like this before. Kageyama wasn't really supposed to look at him like this outside of the court. The setter was always looking off somewhere, playing volleyball inside his head or something- maybe he was just dozing off and Tsukishima happened to be in his line of sight? But wouldn't it make more sense if Kageyama would be staring at the floor or at Yachi who was sitting in front of him and not Tsukishima who was next to him? What was his deal anyway?

Tsukishima didn't ask, and he just stayed quiet as he continued to drink his strawberry milk. He listened as Hinata recounted a story of a boar that he saw outside of his house to Yamaguchi and Yachi. The short middle blocker was talking animatedly, throwing a bunch of onomatopoeia, and Tsukishima wondered how did the other two manage to understand him. He decided to stop listening to them. He was using their laughs as a background noise as he leaned back and braced a hand on the floor.

Kageyama's eyes followed him.

He didn't want to ask. He didn't want to turn his friends' attentions to him, but they were still talking and laughing so he decided that they wouldn't hear him as he turned to Kageyama and opened his mouth.

"What do you want, your Highness?" he asked, looking at Kageyama with indifferent eyes.

Kageyama blinked, looking as if he did not expect Tsukishima to talk to him.

"Huh?" he said dumbly, moving his bread away from his mouth. There was a few crumbs clinging to the corner of his lips.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "You were staring at me. Is there something you want to say?"

The setter's blue eyes widened in surprise. Was he really not expecting Tsukishima to notice his blatant staring?

"I wasn't," he grumbled, looking away from Tsukishima. "You must've imagined it."

Tsukishima's eyebrows dropped and furrowed, his lips parting ever-so-slightly as he narrowed his eyes at Kageyama who was glancing at him from the corner of his eye.

"You-" he cut himself off when he noticed his own voice raising. Tsukishima cleared his throat lightly, deciding that he did not want to continue this conversation with Kageyama.

He stopped at the right time because Yachi looked up at him and asked, "Tsukishima-kun, would you like a candy?"

His eyes travelled down to look at Yachi's small hand, a candy with a red and pink wrapper was presented on her palm. Yachi always brought these candies with her, and she had memorized each of their favorite candy. Hinata's was orange ("Is that where you get all of that pigment for your hair?"), Yamaguchi's was lemon, Yachi's was apple, and Tsukishima's was strawberry.

"Thank you, Yachi," he said as he took it from her hand.

"And here's your share, Kageyama-kun!" she exclaimed, handing him a blue and white wrapper.

"Thanks," Kageyama mumbled.

Yachi had made the effort to look for a milk candy for the King. Kageyama didn't really mind the fruity candies, it was just that Yachi was a nice person, and so when she found milk candies at the store, she just had to buy them because she knew how much the setter liked milk. Hinata had said that it wasn't fair because Kageyama was getting a special treatment from Yachi, and Kageyama had told him to stop being a child and that it wasn't a big deal.

But Tsukishima noticed that small flash of happiness in Kageyama's blue eyes whenever Yachi gave him the milk candy. Tsukishima never commented on it. He didn't want to bring attention to it. Why? He didn't know, but there was this very strange feeling of wanting to keep the sight of Kageyama looking all happy about a mere candy all to himself.

Why? He didn't know. He didn't want to address it.

"Ah, Yachi? I think I'll try one of those milk candies today," Yamaguchi said, giving his lemon candy back to Yachi.

"Eh? Sure, Yamaguchi-kun!" Yachi rummaged through the pack she brought, then she fished out Kageyama's favorite candy out and gave it to Yamaguchi.

"Thank you!" Yamaguchi said, smiling.

Hinata looked at Yamaguchi with a raised eyebrow. "What's up, Yamaguchi? Has Kageyama infected you or something?"

"Well, I just wanted to try it. See what is it that got Kageyama so hooked."

"If that's the case, then." Yachi turned to look at Kageyama. "Do you want to try the lemon one, Kageyama-kun?"

Tsukishima glanced at Kageyama who shook his head, the milk candy was still in his hand.

"I already know the taste," he said.

"Oh, you had one before, Kageyama?" Hinata asked as he started to unwrap his own candy.

"No, not really," Kageyama replied, bringing his milk carton to his lips. "I licked Yamaguchi's tongue once. It tasted like lemon candy."

All of a sudden, it felt like the clouds above their heads had stopped moving and the wind had stilled. Tsukishima could feel his heart drop to the pit of his stomach, and he swore he heard the sound of Hinata and Yachi's jaws hitting the floor. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Hinata's orange candy falling to the floor, catching a glint from the sunlight. He could feel his own jaw unhinging, but he managed to stop himself by gaping at Kageyama like an idiot.

He snapped his head to Yamaguchi, his eyebrows hitting his hairline. Yamaguchi was coughing, either from surprise or from choking on that damn milk candy. Tsukishima watched as Yamaguchi stopped hacking his chest and looked at Kageyama with red spread across his freckled face.

"Kageyama! Why would you say that!" Yamaguchi covered his own face up with a hand when his friends looked at him.

Kageyama, the absolute idiot, had the audacity to shrug. "It happened though."

Tsukishima's eyes widened. How could he just say that as if he had not just dropped the biggest bomb out of nowhere? He had known Kageyama for two years now and the setter still managed to surprise him with his- Tsukishima didn't even know what to call it anymore. Stupidity? Honesty? Or was it just straightforwardness? And how come Yamaguchi had not mentioned anything about it?

He turned to Yamaguchi again, eyebrows furrowing. Yamaguchi found his gaze, and his face became even more red as he started to wave his hands wildly.

"Tsukki! It's not what you think!"

"KAGEYAMA YOU WEIRDO!" Hinata shrieked, and Tsukishima was sure that people from the ground floor could hear him.

"What!" Kageyama yelled back at the shorter boy.

"How could you just say that with a straight face! Inappropriate!"

If Tsukishima wasn't so shocked from what Kageyama had just told them, then he would've been amazed at how Hinata knew what the word 'inappropriate' meant, but he couldn't process Hinata's shrieking properly. Yachi wasn't functioning either. She was just staring, wide-eyed at the floor. Tsukishima swore he saw something flew out of her body.

"So, you two kissed?" Hinata's voice lowered, his eyebrow arching suggestively.

"It wasn't a kiss, Hinata!" Yamaguchi said.

"I didn't kiss Yamaguchi, dumbass! I just licked his to-"

Hinata cut Kageyama off by screaming at the top his lungs. His face was as red as his hair. Both Kageyama and Yamaguchi had to cover his mouth to shut him up, and Tsukishima just watched the whole thing wordlessly, his hands twitching as he tried to think.

_Kageyama licked Yamaguchi's tongue. That only happens when people kiss. Yamaguchi said it wasn't a kiss, but Kageyama licked his tongue. Kageyama licked Yamaguchi's tongue. Kageyama licked Yamaguchi's tongue-_

When Tsukishima blinked his eyes, he was already standing in front of his locker in the club room.

He was in the middle of changing when he realized that he had been zoning out and staying frozen in place as he thought about what Kageyama had shared to their friend group today during lunch. Was it a dream? A daydream? Why would he even daydream about such a thing? Had he imagined the whole thing? Why would he imagine that? Hallucinations? Maybe he ate something bad earlier, or maybe the milk he drank had actually expired? That did not make sense.

Tsukishima turned his head to his right to find Yamaguchi stuffing his clothes inside the locker, and his best friend had made an effort of pointedly avoiding his inquiring eyes. But Tsukishima didn't look away. He just stared wordlessly until Yamaguchi could no longer hold the heat of his gaze back.

"It wasn't a kiss, okay?" Yamaguchi whispered lowly, eyes casted down to the floor in shame. "It was literally what Kageyama said- he licked my tongue. That's it."

"When did that happen?" he asked quietly.

"A week ago," Yamaguchi replied.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"How could I? I didn't know how to tell you. Besides it's embarrassing."

"And you still let him do it?"

The blush was back and it covered his whole face. Tsukishima could imagine steam coming out of his best friend's ears.

"I thought it was harmless," Yamaguchi hissed. "And he looked so convincing."

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at him. "Convincing?"

Before Yamaguchi could answer him, the two of them were called by Ennoshita to hurry up. Tsukishima turned his head back to his locker, continuing with his changing. He glanced to his side as Yamaguchi closed his own locker, but he didn't wait for Tsukishima like how he usually would. He walked past Tsukishima with his head down and face still red.

"You'll find out," he said to him, then he left the club room.

***

Tsukishima was watching Kageyama from the side. They were having a break from their practice, and Tsukishima was sitting down on the floor, drinking his water as his eyes followed the blue-eyed setter around as he chased Hinata. The short middle blocker somehow had moved on past the whole Kageyama-licked-Yamaguchi's-tongue thing, or maybe he forgot about it, either way Tsukishima was quite impressed that Hinata had managed to get it out of his head because he couldn't.

It had rooted itself inside Tsukishima's head, and he couldn't remove it no matter how hard he tried to replace it with something else. Every time he tried to distract himself from the revelation Kageyama dropped on them during lunch, the reminder of it would ring like a siren and echo in his mind. He wasn't sure why he was so hung up on it. It wasn't like he felt betrayed by Yamaguchi because he didn't tell Tsukishima about it. He supposed that there were things that Yamaguchi would like to keep to himself.

But wasn't it strange? Having that particular interaction with Kageyama of all people would be weird. If somebody else had told him that Kageyama licked Yamaguchi's tongue then he wouldn't have believed them, but it came out of Kageyama's own mouth. The mouth that holds a tongue. And that tongue had-

He had to physically shake his head to stop the train of thought. Surely Yamaguchi should've had told him about it. If he was the one who had been in Yamaguchi's position, he would tell Yamaguchi about what Kageyama did.

Like, if Kageyama had approached him when nobody else was around, then asked him if he could lick his tongue for whatever reason he made with that head of his, and Tsukishima said yes, and he stuck his tongue out and let Kageyama lick it-

Tsukishima squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head again. Maybe he wouldn't tell Yamaguchi after all.

"What are you doing?"

He almost spat out his drink when the voice that had been haunting his mind came to reach his ears. Tsukishima opened his eyes, and they met the long and muscled legs of one Kageyama Tobio. His gaze travelled up his body, then he found Kageyama looking down at him with that usual frown on his lips.

"I'm drinking," he replied, waving his water bottle at the setter. "Was a commoner like me not allowed to enjoy a simple beverage, your Highness?"

The words did not hold the heat that they did have back in their first year. Tsukishima had talked this way towards Kageyama so often that it became some kind of a habit that Tsukishima couldn't live without. It was almost like an automatic response to call Kageyama the king and himself the commoner.

"You were doing this-" Kageyama started to shake his head, and his silky hair swayed around- "you look like you were possessed."

Tsukishima's lips twitched. Did Kageyama really see him acting like an idiot? And had he really looked that stupid?

"I wasn't," he said, frowning.

Kageyama shrugged, then he proceeded to sit down next to Tsukishima. The middle blocker watched from the corner of his eye as Kageyama pulled his kneepads down to his ankles, and Tsukishima just noticed that his ankles were very slim and small. He wondered if they would break from holding all the amazing volleyball skills that Kageyama had. Tsukishima would've broken his back from carrying them.

The two of them sat in silence for a moment, and Tsukishima found himself slowly letting go of the nagging thought of Kageyama and Yamaguchi. Why was his mind insisting on making him think about that anyway? It really had nothing to do with him. It was something that happened between Kageyama and Yamaguchi, so there wasn't any real reason for him to mull about it.

It wasn't his problem. He shouldn't be thinking about it. It had nothing to do with him. He wasn't the one who got his tongue licked by Kageyama.

His chest tightened. This really sucked.

"Tsukishima."

Kageyama's voice startled him, but he managed to hide it behind layers of indifference on his face as he looked at Kageyama.

"Hm?"

"There's something," Kageyama said, looking down to his shoes. "I need to ... ask you something."

"What is it, your Highness?"

Kageyama was picking at his shoelaces listlessly, the gesture seemed like he was trying to help himself to get the words out. Tsukishima waited and wondered how did someone as incapable with words as Kageyama manage to ask and convince Yamaguchi to let him lick his tongue? Sure, Yamaguchi was a nice person, but still, wouldn't that be a strange request to receive from someone? Even if they were your friend? Maybe Yamaguchi was feeling extremely kind that day, but how did Kageyama get the words out? It wasn't a simple thing to ask for. It wasn't him asking to borrow a pen or a note.

Tsukishima found out how in the next second.

"Can I touch your tongue?"

Tsukishima's brain short-circuited. He might've actually blacked out. He supposed that two years weren't enough to really get to know someone. Kageyama had had a harder time with asking Tsukishima to help him with studying, and now he was just asking if he could touch his tongue? Without stumbling over his words for hours? What was Kageyama Tobio made of?

Stupidity. Honesty. Straightforwardness, and what? Curiosity? Tsukishima didn't even know.

"I mean, I'm not gonna touch it with my hand," he said, as if that was going to make Tsukishima say yes. "Just with my tongue."

Had he really been poisoned by his food? Was it the strawberry milk? But he swore it had tasted just fine. Did he perhaps hit his head somehow? Was he hearing Kageyama correctly? Whatever the case might be, he had to think of something to say. He was good with words.

"What?" Great job, Tsukishima.

"It's fine if you don't want to," Kageyama quickly said, and when his eyes met Tsukishima's, he looked down again as his voice dropped. "Just don't be a jerk about it."

He must've lost his mind. What, did he really think that Tsukishima would say yes? Why would he ask Tsukishima this? Did he really think that Tsukishima would allow him to lick his tongue like Yamaguchi did? The King must be feeling extra stupid today. If this was how he asked Yamaguchi, then Tsukishima couldn't see why Yamaguchi agreed to do it, because Tsukishima wouldn't do it. He would never. Not a chance.

"Okay." And the word was out before he could even think about it thoroughly.

Kageyama's head whipped to him. His sharp blue eyes were wide as he looked at Tsukishima. He seemed surprise, although Tsukishima couldn't blame him. He was so surprised of himself as well. Why did he say okay?

But there was something about the way Kageyama's voice turned small that tugged on his heart. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't like it. In his first year he would've had revelled at the sight of the King shrinking and growing silent, but he had grown. And Kageyama had too, he supposed, since he now had the guts to ask this kind of thing to Tsukishima of all people. He could've asked the Shrimp.

His lips twitched. Well, for some reason the idea of Kageyama and Hinata- it made sense, of course, but he didn't like it. Which didn't make sense. Why would he feel opposed to it?

"Really?" Kageyama asked, he sounded like he didn't believe Tsukishima.

Tsukishima couldn't really believe himself either as he said, "Yeah, your Highness."

Kageyama stared at him for a moment, then he stood up, looking down at Tsukishima who was arching an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing?"

"We should go somewhere else," the setter replied. "It'd be embarrassing to do it here."

"And you think asking someone if you can lick their tongue is not embarrassing?" Tsukishima chuckled.

Kageyama's cheeks turned the slightest pink as he scowled at Tsukishima. "Shut up! If you don't wanna do it then just say so!"

Tsukishima glanced around the gym. There were some first years being engaged in their own conversations, but everyone was mostly playing around outside under the sunlight. Tsukishima could hear Nishinoya and Hinata's loud laughs. Nobody was paying attention to them, but it would be too risky to do it here. He couldn't be caught doing- whatever it was that Kageyama wanted to do.

He looked up at Kageyama, then he sighed dramatically as he stood up. And now Kageyama was the one who looked up at him. He was still taller than Kageyama, but the setter wasn't short either. The fact that Kageyama just never got to surpass Tsukishima in height made him feel the smallest, childish sense of joy.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked, trying to maintain the bored expression on his face.

"Tha bathroom?" Kageyama suggested rather calmly.

Tsukishima had to hold back a groan. This was all too scandalous it made his fingers tingle. How could Kageyama do this without breaking? Did he not think that this was very ambiguous? Scratch that! This was extremely weird.

But still, Tsukishima nodded his head. "You should go first. I'll follow you after."

"Why?"

"I don't want the team asking why we're going to the bathroom together, your Highness. Now go while the bathroom's still empty."

Kageyama nodded his head firmly, though he was frowning at the way Tsukishima was waving his hand as if shoo-ing him away. Tsukishima watched as Kageyama turned and left the gym, then he talked to Ennoshita. He was probably informing the captain that he needed to use the bathroom. Then the setter disappeared.

Tsukishima took his sports glasses off, then he rubbed the bridge of his nose as he exhaled heavily. What was he doing? Why was he agreeing to this? He could've just laughed at Kageyama's face or said something snarky and mocking, but he didn't.

The middle blocker waited for a minute, and it felt like the time went by too fast. He tried to not think about the way his heart was beating quickly. He closed his eyes, counted to ten, then he walked outside.

He did the same thing as Kageyama. He told Ennoshita that he needed to use the bathroom, and the captain had not really mentioned anything about Kageyama leaving to the bathroom a minute ago. Nobody was paying attention to him. Everyone was too focused on Hinata, Nishinoya, and Tanaka who were messing around, doing cartwheels and whatnot. Even Yachi was watching them.

Tsukishima left, ignoring the way Yamaguchi was looking at him with those knowing eyes and wobbly smirk, holding back a laugh.

He didn't want to think about how he got to the bathroom really quickly. It wasn't like he was eager to get there. He just didn't want Kageyama to think that he had changed his mind and chosen to let him wait in the bathroom like an idiot. But why did he even care about that?

He pushed the door open slowly, his stomach twisting as he saw Kageyama leaning against one of the sinks. His head snapped up to Tsukishima, and the middle blocker walked inside, closing the door with a click.

Before he could say anything, Kageyama walked towards him, then grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the last stall, ignoring Tsukishima's protests.

The stall was too small for the two of them, so they had to stand chest to chest. Kageyama's face was so close, and he was craning his neck to look at Tsukishima. He tried to ignore the wild beating of his heart as he noticed that their faces were just a few inches away. He looked away from those blue eyes, clearing his throat as he tried to school his face into its usual expression, but he failed miserably.

"How do you want to do this?" he managed to ask.

"I think you should sit," Kageyama said, pushing Tsukishima down to sit on the toilet.

Tsukishima didn't have the time to speak because Kageyama immediately leaned in and placed one knee between Tsukishima's thighs, and if someone were to push Kageyama from behind, he would meet Tsukishima's crotch that was gathering heat from their closeness.

Kageyama placed his hands on Tsukishima's shoulders, gripping them lightly, and he was so close. Tsukishima could smell his sweat, and it wasn't supposed to be as enticing as it was. It was just- having Kageyama so close to him like this was not a usual occurrence so he didn't know what to do.

He had never been in this kind of situation before, being pinned to a toilet with a boy he had several times thought- but denied- was cute, to be honest that was Yamaguchi's fault. He was the one who said that Kageyama was good-looking.

And Yamaguchi, how did he manage to do this? What did he even do? What was he thinking at that time? Did he even say anything to Kageyama? Was Kageyama pulling and pushing him around like this in a small toilet stall? Where did the two of them even do it?

Why was Tsukishima feeling upset now?

"Why are you even doing this?" Tsukishima asked, and he was able to find the lilt in his voice. "Have your hormones finally caught up to you?"

Kageyama frowned at him, his eyebrows furrowing. "Just shut up and open your mouth!"

"Do you want me to close my mouth or open it, your Highness? You're so indecisive."

Kageyama clicked his tongue. "Just let's get this over with!"

"That should be my line," Tsukishima said. "Five seconds, and we're done."

"Okay," Kageyama grumbled.

Tsukishima hesitated a bit, pointedly avoiding Kageyama's sharp eyes that were waiting for him. His eyes dropped down to Kageyama's lips, and his heart skipped a few beats. It was too late to go back now.

He parted his lips slowly, then he tucked his tongue out.

Kageyama leaned in with his own tongue lolling out of his rosy lips, and Tsukishima found himself staring at Kageyama, almost going cross-eyed as Kageyama closed the inches between them.

The tip of Kageyama's tongue on his was a jolting sensation. It was foreign, hard and fleshy. It was strange. There was a very small pinch of coldness in the touch, but then Kageyama licked the flat of his tongue, and Tsukishima couldn't help but to flinch at the feeling. His hands shot up to grip Kageyama's arms and pushed him away. His eyes were wide as he looked at Kageyama.

Those damn blue eyes were looking back at him with something that Tsukishima couldn't recognize.

Kageyama brought his hand to his own lips, covering them as his face flushed. Tsukishima watched as his blue eyes shifted to look at Tsukishima's gaping mouth, and he subconsciously covered his own mouth.

The shorter boy moved back, and Tsukishima thought he was going to leave, but then he came back down to sit on top of Tsukishima's laps. They were chest to chest again, but this time Kageyama was looking down at him, his face red and his eyes dark. Tsukishima gulped, and whatever it was that he swallowed thud loudly at the bottom of his stomach.

"Can I touch it some more?" he asked with his quiet and low voice, and Tsukishima felt a shiver down his spine.

Tsukishima brought his hand down as he whispered, "Just five seconds."

Kageyama nodded, and his talented hands moved to touch Tsukishima's face with a gentleness that Tsukishima didn't knew they possessed.

Kageyama leaned in once again, and his eyes were properly closed this time that Tsukishima couldn't help but to feel like he was inclined to close his own as well. And he did. He couldn't help his hands that were holding onto Kageyama's hips.

The setter licked his tongue again, and Tsukishima had to stop himself from flinching again. He was counting the seconds at first, but after five he started to lick back, and it was Kageyama's turn to flinch. But Kageyama didn't pull away. He sucked Tsukishima's tongue instead, and Tsukishima let him. He could feel Kageyama's hands cupping his face, and he could hear Kageyama humming which sent vibration into his mouth.

When Kageyama pulled away, he was panting slightly, his tongue still peeking out of his lips. Tsukishima couldn't stop his right hand as it moved up and reached in to touch Kageyama's red tongue.

"What-"

He didn't allow Kageyama to speak, he just pinched Kageyama's tongue lightly, and it slid against his thumb and forefinger. It was wet, slimy, warm, and Tsukishima attempted to hold it again between the buzzing tips of his fingers.

He used the rest of his fingers to touch it, to hold it, to feel it on his skin, and Kageyama let him. Kageyama even whined, which made his face grew even more red, and Tsukishima could feel the heat on his face as well when his ears caught the noise. He wondered if he could pull more of them out of Kageyama's throat if shoved his hand inside.

He grazed his finger against the roof of Kageyama's mouth, and the setter yelped, his hands gripped Tsukishima's wrist. Tsukishima stopped his movement, then he eased his fingers out of Kageyama's mouth, but then Kageyama tightened his hold around Tsukishima's wrist, and he shoved his long fingers inside again. He licked them, sliding his tongue around them, and he bit down playfully.

Tsukishima could feel a rush of blood in his head, and he was sure that it would explode if Kageyama kept this up. But he didn't want him to stop. He wanted more.

He pulled his fingers out, and Kageyama whimpered. The noise went straight to his dick.

"My turn," he said lowly, and he could see Kageyama gulping before he presented his tongue out again.

Tsukishima placed his hand behind Kageyama's neck, and smashed his lips against his. Kageyama groaned, and his hands were back on Tsukishima's face. Tsukishima's hands grabbed his waist, and they played with the hem of Kageyama's t-shirt. He slipped them in, and rubbed Kageyama's hot, sweaty skin. Kageyama hummed into his mouth, and he found himself groaning back as Kageyama pushed in, their covered hard cocks moved against each other.

He started to suck on Kageyama's tongue, and he tasted so sweet and salty at the same time. He licked his teeth and he tasted fresh mint. He wanted to go deeper. He wanted to taste every bit of flesh inside Kageyama's mouth.

They pulled away, warm breaths mingled with each other. There was a string of saliva connecting their lips, and Tsukishima wanted to chase after his lips again but Kageyama placed his hand against Tsukishima's lips.

Tsukishima stared at Kageyama's eyes as he traced his fingers on his lips slowly, little feathery touches. Then something crossed Tsukishima's mind.

"Did you and Yamaguchi-"

"We didn't kiss," Kageyama cut him off.

"Really?" It did not make sense. There was no way they didn't end up kissing.

It didn't make sense, but Tsukishima didn't want to think about it too much.

"Yeah. I licked his tongue. I sucked it, bit it, licked it again," he whispered as his fingers began to slip inside Tsukishima's tongue. His eyes were darkening, blown away by his black pupils. "He tasted so fresh. Like lemon candies."

His heart was beating so crazily that he was afraid it would stay that away even after they left this toilet stall.

"I've always wanted to know if people's tongues taste different," he said, pushing his fingers down on the flat of Tsukishima's tongue, and he could feel his spit slipping out of his mouth. "And yours is _so_ sweet. Like strawberries. _I like it."_

"Yeah? Tsukishima said around Kageyama's slender digits.

"Yeah." Kageyama nodded. "I might have to try Hinata's tongue next. See if it'll taste like the orange candies he always eats."

Tsukishima's stomach twisted unpleasantly at Kageyama's words. He tried to push away the image of Hinata's face out of his eyes as he pulled Kageyama's fingers out of his mouth and held his hand.

"Don't do that," he said.

Kageyama tilted his head. "Why not?"

He didn't know. He really didn't have the right to tell Kageyama what to and not to do. It wasn't exactly his business whose tongue Kageyama wanted to lick. It shouldn't bother him this much.

It shouldn't, but it did anyway.

"Don't you like my tongue?"

Kageyama hummed softly.

"Then you don't need to taste Hinata's."

Kageyama looked at him wordlessly, his eyes narrowing when Tsukishima dragged his tongue on his palm. Tsukishima started to suck on his digits, body shivering when he thought about how much care Kageyama had took with them. He felt like his eyes were turning hazy as he looked into Kageyama's eyes.

Kageyama kissed the corner of his lips, a small smirk played on his face.

_"Well, then. Can I touch it some more?"_

***

The next day, he ignored the questioning looks he received from his friends- save for Kageyama and Yamaguchi- after he asked Yachi to give him some orange candies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. It's been very fun to read and reply to comments, I hope I'll be able to do that for this fic as well! Please look forward to more TsukiKage fics from me!


End file.
